Dari A Sampai Z Kehidupan USUK
by Kirana Agi Qiao
Summary: Eerr... Drabble sesuai abjad tentang love life USUK... Pair? USUK IS THE NUMBER ONE!


Kembali lagi dengan kami,Kirana,Qiao,dan Agi! Sekarang kami akan mempersembahkan drabble dari A sampai Z mengenai kehidupan Alfred dan Arthur!

Disclaimer : Hidenada Imandiharja! *ditabok Agi sama Qiao* (Qiao : Taplak! Itu mah nama temenmu!) Iya deh...Namanya Hidekazu Himaruya...

Genre : Untuk keberapa kalinya,kami ga tau genre apa fic ini...Romance mungkin ada?

Pairing : USUK,AlfThur,AmeNgland,sama aja semuanya...

Warning : BL a.k.a Boy's Love,Yaoi inside bukan Yao,ga-je,OOC,terlalu mengada-ada,ga mirip kaya' film-nya soal'a ini kerjaan ngasal dari author!

~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~

A untuk Air Mata

Arthur meneteskan air matanya untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya. Satu hal yang membuatnya mengeluarkan air mata, Alfred ada di hadapannya untuk melawannya. Dan dia tidak mau melawan orang yang dicintainya, yang telah dia rawat dari kecil. Makanya, dia hanya terduduk di tanah dan mengumpat Alfred. Dia bisa saja menyerang,namun dia tak sanggup. Sementara Alfred hanya menatap sedih pada Arthur...

B untuk Bocah

Arthur pertama kali bertemu Alfred dalam wujud bocah kecil manis. Selalu tersenyum ramah pada siapapun yang ditemuinya. Mata biru yang bulat dan besar juga serasi dengan rambut pirang kecokelatan Alfred. Makanya itu, Arthur tak mau berpisah sedikitpun dengan Alfred...

C untuk Cinta

Cinta. Apa itu cinta? Arthur punya jawaban tersendiri ketika Alfred bertanya tentang cinta. Menurut Arthur, cinta adalah suatu perasaan yang harus dijaga agar seseorang dengan seseorang lain yang dicintainya bisa bersatu. Namun,hati Arthur punya pemikiran tersendiri. Cinta adalah Alfred. Dan Arthur akan tetap menjaga perasaannya sehingga dia dan Alfred bisa bersatu...

D untuk Dia

Dia yang telah merebut perhatian Arthur. Dia juga yang telah mengalihkan Arthur dari dunianya. Setiap kali dia tersenyum, Arthur pun tersenyum. Dan setiap kali dia membuka matanya, Arthur dapat melihat langit di sana. Tidak hanya langit, mata itu juga mencerminkan laut dan batu mulia sapphire. Oh, betapa Arthur mencintainya. Dia adalah Alfred...

E untuk England

Alfred mencintai Arthur. Tapi dia tak tahu kalau Arthur juga mencintainya. Dan tanpa sepengetahuan Arthur, Alfred selalu pergi ke Inggris setiap hari hanya untuk melihat keadaannya. Makanya, dia tahu rutinitas Arthur setiap hari. Bahkan, setiap malam setelah Arthur terlelap, dia menyempatkan diri untuk meletakkan setangkai bunga mawar di meja kerja Arthur. Sehingga ketika terbangun, Arthur bisa tersenyum melihat bunga mawar itu...

F untuk Francis Bonnefoy

Arthur selalu menghindari Francis. Soalnya Francis menyebalkan! Arthur ingin berdua-duaan dengan Alfred malah ada Francis yang menggodanya. Dan untuk kali ini, dia takkan membiarkan Francis mengikutinya. Dia pergi setelah meminta bantuan pada Putri -Indonesia- untuk menyantet Francis. Berhasil! Francis mencret-mencret selama sebulan penuh sehingga tak bisa jauh-jauh dari kamar mandi. Arthur tersenyum senang sambil menuju rumah Alfred...

G untuk G-8

G-8. Group yang terbentuk dari 8 negara besar di dunia. Beranggotakan Arthur, Alfred, Kiku, Ludwig, Feliciano, Yao, Ivan, dan Francis. Di grup itu, Arthur punya banyak kesempatan untuk berdekatan dengan Alfred. Tapi, dia masih punya banyak pengganggu. Jadi, akhirnya dia hanya duduk di kursinya sambil sesekali melirik pada Alfred dengan penuh harap...

H untuk Hari Ulang Tahun

Arthur mungkin merasa ini adalah hari yang paling membahagiakan. Selain negaranya (sekaligus dirinya) berulang tahun, dia juga bahagia karena suatu sebab. Alfred menembaknya! Bukan. Bukan menembak dalam artian adu senjata. Tapi menyatakan perasaannya! Arthur serasa terbang di langit ke-sepuluh[1] karena ini. Tentu saja dia menerima tembakan itu dengan senang hati. Jadi, tiap kali dia berulang tahun, dia juga merayakan hari jadiannya dengan Alfred...

I untuk I Love You

3 kata. 1 makna. Arthur selalu ingin mendengarnya dari mulut Alfred. Alfred pun senantiasa mengucapkannya pada Arthur-nya tersayang. Tiga kata yang selalu dibisikkan Alfred di telinga Arthur dengan pelan. Yang selalu membuat Arthur merasa nyaman dan aman. Aku. Cinta. Kamu...

J untuk Jujur

Jika Arthur boleh jujur, dia sangat menyayangi Alfred lebih dari sekedar ex-motherland. Dia menyayanginya sebagai seorang anak laki-laki. Dia mencintai pemuda itu. Dan jika Alfred boleh jujur, dia sangat mencintai Arthur lebih dari sekedar ex-colony. Dia mencintai pemuda itu dengan segenap perasaannya. Dan akhirnya, mereka bisa bersatu karena kejujuran dari keduanya...

K untuk Kopi

Arthur tahu, Alfred benar-benar suka kopi. Arthur juga tahu bahwa Alfred selalu sarapan dengan telur mata sapi, roti panggang, dan segelas kopi. Dia sangat mengerti bahwa kopi juga adalah hidup Alfred. Dan makanya itu, Arthur selalu menyembunyikan persediaan kopi di rumahnya agar Alfred tak bisa meminumnya. Alasannya, karena setiap kali Alfred minum kopi, dia jadi tidak (terlalu) peduli pada Arthur. Kenyataan sebenarnya dari Alfred, kopi bukanlah apa-apa dibanding Arthur. Dari sini kita tahu, Arthur cemburu pada segelas kopi...

L untuk Lagu

Setiap malam Minggu, Alfred datang berkunjung ke rumah Arthur. Dan saat itu juga,dia biasanya menyanyikan lagu untuk uke-nya tersayang. Arthur senantiasa mendengarnya bernyanyi. Dendang lagu cinta yang penuh penghayatan hanya untuk kekasihnya Arthur mengalir lembut dari mulut Alfred. Arthur seringkali terpana mendengar suara kekasihnya yang merdu dalam bernyanyi. Di akhir lagu,Arthur pun memeluk erat tubuh Alfred seolah tak ingin melepaskannya. Dia takkan membiarkan lagu cinta mereka berakhir seperti lagu yang dinyanyikan Alfred. Dan Alfred sangat suka itu...

M untuk Mereka

Bingung kenapa harus 'mereka'? Arthur dan Alfred diam-diam punya stalker. Mereka selalu merekam setiap kejadian penuh romance dalam kehidupan mereka. Mulai dari adu jotos Arthur vs Alfred, sampai-sampai ketika Arthur dan Alfred *piiiiiip* dan *piiiiip* di sebuah hotel mewah. Arthur dan Alfred pun risih akan keberadaan mereka. Akhirnya setelah perjuangan keras, mereka berhasil ditangkap. Betapa terkejutnya Arthur dan Alfred ketika mendapati mereka adalah Kiku, Elizaveta, Putri, Lili, dan beberapa FujoDanshi lain...

N untuk Nama

Arthur selalu bingung dan heran akan nama Alfred. Alfred F. Jones. Nama yang cukup aneh. Diapun bertanya pada Alfred kenapa namanya begitu. Dan jawaban Alfred membuat Arthur tak bisa berkata-kata. Karena dia belum berubah menjadi Alfred Kirkland!

O untuk Okaeri

Alfred punya rumah kedua setelah dia jadian dengan Arthur. Dan setiap pulang dari gedung pemerintahan Amerika a.k.a Gedung Putih, dia selalu pulang ke rumah keduanya itu. Dan setiap kali dia baru masuk ke rumah itu, dia selalu disambut oleh kekasihnya, Arthur. Dan setiap kali, sambutan itu selalu sama. Welcome home, Lovely Al...

P untuk Penyakit

Arthur punya penyakit. Meski jarang terjangkit penyakit itu. Dua penyakit yang baginya melukai hatinya, bukan tubuhnya. Penyakit yang hanya kambuh bila Alfred jauh darinya. Penyakit yang bernama cukup aneh (diberi oleh author sendiri) . Penyakit itu adalah Malarindu dan Tropikangen...

Q untuk Question

Arthur punya banyak pertanyaan tentang Alfred. Begitu juga Alfred. Mereka selalu menanyakan semua yang ada dipikiran mereka. Dan mereka selalu menjawab pertanyaan yang diberikan oleh pasangan mereka itu. Dan hanya satu pertanyaan yang sama dari mereka. Apakah kau mencintaiku selamanya? Dan jawaban mereka selalu sama. Ya, aku mencintaimu selamanya...

R untuk Rok

Mata Alfred melebar. Sore ini,dia baru saja pulang dari Gedung Putih dan mendapati sesuatu yang membuatnya terkejut. Di depannya terdapat Arthur yang menunduk dengan wajah merah menahan malu. Di belakangnya, ada Elizaveta dan Kiku yang tertawa nista. Kenapa? Baru saja mereka mendandani Arthur dengann wig dan beberapa peralatan make-up lain ketika Kiku menemukan rok yang langsung dipakaikan Elizaveta pada Arthur. 1 hal yang perlu diingat, Alfred berterima kasih banyak pada merka berdua...

S untuk Scone

Menurut Alfred, scone buatan Arthur sangat tidak enak dan mematikan. Namun pendapat itu dia ubah ketika pada suatu sore Arthur membutkannya setumpuk scone. Dan langsung menyuapinya lewat bibir. Maksudnya, Arthur menggigit setengah bagian scone itu dan setengahnya lagi dia jejalkan ke mulut Alfred. Dan dengan begitu, scone buatan Arthur habis tanpa sisa hanya dengan trik sederhana ala Arthur...

T untuk Teh

Alfred tidak terlalu menyukai teh. Teh daarjeling atau earlgrey dia tidak suka. Arthur mengetahui ini. Dia pun semakin giat minum teh. Apa tujuannya? Untuk mengubah pandangan Alfred terhadap teh. Dan akhirnya taktik itu berhasil. Suatu pagi, Arthur yang tengah menikmati tehnya langsung didorong Alfred ke atas sofa dan Alfred langsung mencium bibir Arthur yang terasa seperti teh. Alfred jadi suka minum teh akhir-akhir ini...

U untuk Uke

Arthur kesal pada Alfred. Alfred bingung menghadapi Arthur. Hanya karena masalah sepele, mereka jadi diam-diaman begini. Atas saran yang sangat bijak dari Elizaveta dan Kiku, Alfred mendatangi Arthur. Arthur sama sekali tidak ingin melihat Alfred dan memalingkan wajahnya. "Oh, ayolah my sweet UK-e... Katamu kau ingin jadi seme... Mana ada seme yang seperti ini... Mana ada seme yang lebih kecil dari uke-nya... Mana ada seme yang lebih manis dari uke-nya... Hanya kau yang cocok jadi uke-ku..." . BINGO! Arthur langsung melirik pada Alfred yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan...

V untuk Vas Bunga

Alfred bingung ingin memberi hadiah apa untuk Arthur-nya yang berulang tahun 3 hari lagi. Sejenak, dia ingat kebiasaan Arthur merawat kebun bunganya. Seketika wajahnya kembali cerah. Dia mengambil beberapa barang bekas di rumahnya dan mengerjakan sesuatu sampai malam. 3 hari kemudian, dia memberi hadiahnya pada Arthur. Arthur tersenyum lebar dan langsung memeluknya senang. Hadiah itu akan Arthur rawat baik-baik. Hadiah berupa vas bunga yang dihiasi dengan tulisan besar berwarna-warni 'Alfred Love Arthur 4-ever!' .

W untuk Waktu

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Tak terasa sudah 6 bulan mereka jadian. Selama 6 bulan itu, mereka merasa berbagai macam perasaan. Mulai dari rasa sedih, senang, kecewa, cemburu, sampai kesal. Dn akhirnya, waktu hampir menyatukan mereka. Malam itu, waktu terasa sangat baik pada Arthur. Malam itu, Alfred melamarnya. Dan tentu saja Arthur menerimanya dengan senang hati. Tak lama lagi, dia akan menjadi seorang Jones dan Alfred menjadi seorang Kirkland...

X untuk Xylophone

TING TING TING! Arthur tampak senang mendengar bunyi itu. Bunyi merdu dari xylophone yang diberikan Alfred padanya. Dia memainkannya setiap hari. Menciptakan nada baru dengan alat itu. Alfred pun senang mendengarnya. Mereka bermain bersama dengan xylophone itu. Dan mungkin, mereka akan menyimpannya sebagai hadiah ulang tahun pertama anak mereka jika sudah menikah nanti...

Y untuk Your Child

Alfred tidak percaya sekaligus senang atas berita yang disampaikan sang dokter. Arthur tercengang namun bahagia juga. Dokter baru saja memberitahunya bahwa dia positif hamil anak Alfred. Dan mereka berdua berjanji untuk menjaga dan merawat anak mereka itu sampai anak itu dewasa...

Z untuk Zaman

Mungkin zaman sudah berganti dari zaman primitif ke zaman modern. Namun, perasaan Arthur pada Alfred dan sebaliknya tidak berubah. Mereka saling mencintai dan sekarang mereka sudah punya anak. Arthur sudah memasuki second trimester, sekitar 6 bulan masa kehamilannya. Dia semakin menjaga pola hidupnya. Kelak, anaknya akan sehat karena 'ibu'-nya sehat. Alfred selalu di sampingnya, menjaganya dengan anak mereka. Mereka terus bersama hingga zaman berganti lagi. Dan akhirnya, anak itu lahir. Matanya biru seperti milik Alfred, dan rambutnya pirang mirip Arthur. Karena adanya anak itu, Arthur dan Alfred semakin tak terpisahkan. Dan mereka tetap saling mencintai sampai akhir zaman.

PS : Jangan tanya author gimana caranya Arthur ngelahirin tuh anak...^^ Peace!

!TAMAT!

[1] : Emangnya langit ke-sepuluh itu ada? Author Cuma ngarang...

Kirana : Huaaa! Akhirnya tamat juga!

Qiao : Huaagh! Sayang banget Agi ga bisa ikut nulis dari pertengahan...

Kirana : Iya sih...Tapi...Kok akhirannya jadi ga jelas begini?

Qiao : Manakutempe! Kan kamu yang ngetik! Aku Cuma ngasih ide setiap huruf!

Kirana : Oh,ya...Menurutmu huruf mana yang drabble-nya paling bagus?

Qiao : ...Huruf...R dan M...Kamu sendiri?

Kirana : C,D,E sama F...Kalau yang menurutmu paling jelek?

Qiao : 6 huruf terakhir yang paling ga nyambung...

Kirana : Sama! Aku juga!

Agi : Aduh...Kirana-nee! Qiao-nii!

Kirana + Qiao : Ada apa,Agi-kun?

Agi : Kataku sih,semuanya juga ga nyambung...Kalian asal nulis,padahal belum nonton semua film-nya!

Kirana : Iya juga sih...

Qiao : Udah deh...Sekarang kita hadapi para readers!

Kirana,Qiao,& Agi : Yap! Para readers! Mohon di-review! Atau kalo flame juga ga masalah...Soalnya kita juga belum nonton film yang katanya keren banget berjudul Hetalia itu...Ada yang mau ngasih CD-nya? #BLETAKPRANGBRUKJDUAR!

MOHON DI REVIEW!


End file.
